The present invention relates to a connection assembly for connecting two parts, particularly two ceramic parts, which are to be operated in an environment wherein the parts are subjected to a relatively high operating temperature. The present invention also relates to an assembly of the two parts joined by such a connection assembly.
It is known to connect ceramic parts by screwed or flanged connections. It also is known to connect ceramic parts by mortaring or cementing. However, such connections usually are rigid and brittle, so that at elevated operating temperatures the ceramic parts are subjected to stresses that deleteriously effect the connection between the two parts.
If the two parts are hollow, such as pipes, which are intended to convey a medium at an elevated operating temperature, a stable, fluid-tight connection is especially important.
Also known are ceramic fiber mat materials which contain up to approximately 40 to 60 weight % ceramic fibers and approximately 60 to 40 weight % of a bloating or swelling mica or vermiculite material and an organic binder. If this material is subjected to an elevated operating temperature, then beginning at about 200.degree. C. the swelling or bloating mica or vermiculite undergoes a volume expansion, i.e. swelling, with liberation of water of crystallization. As a result of this phenomenon, a considerable increase in volume of the ceramic fiber mat material occurs. The bloating or swelling mica or vermiculite is temperature resistant and stable up to a temperature of approximately 800.degree. C. during continuous exposure.